Ash's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens. Transcript Arriving in San Francisco/The Battle at Golden Gate Bridge *'General Monger': Let's move out! *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica': *'B.O.B.': *'Dr. Cockroach': *'Missing Link': *'General Monger': *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica': It's huge. *'General Monger': *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica': *'B.O.B.': *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica': *'Dr. Cockroach': *'Missing Link': *'Dr. Cockroach': *'Missing Link': Finally, some action. I'm gonna turn this Oversized Tin Can into a really dented Oversized Tin Can! *'Bolt': *'Robot Probe': *'Missing Link': Ok, . *'Bolt': *'B.O.B.': Will you look at the size of... *'Dr. Cockroach, PhD.': *'B.O.B.': *'Dr. Cockroach, PhD.': *'Daffy Duck': Susan's abduction *'Dr. Cockroach': Wow! What a shindig! Your parents really know how to throw it down! *'Missing Link': So, how was Derek? *'Susan Murphy': a pause Derek's a selfish jerk. *'Brock': What?! *'B.O.B'.: No! *'Susan Murphy': Yes. *'May': How come? *'Dawn': Yeah, what did he do? *'Susan Murphy': He broke up with me. *'Everyone': WHAT?!?!? *'Ash Ketchum': But why would he break up with you after all you've done for him?! *'Susan Murphy': All he cared about was his job as a broadcaster rather that my relationship with me. *'Misty': That sneaky weasel! *'Bolt': When I get my claws on that jerk, I bite him into pieces! *'Susan Murphy': Oh I bet you will, Bolt. And besides, all that talk about us - "I'm so proud of us", "Us just got a job in Fresno" - There was no us, it was just Derek. Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that? I was such an idiot! roof of gas station, sending B.O.B. flying Why did I think life with Derek would be so great anyway?! I mean, look at all the stuff I've done without him. Fighting an alien robot? That was me, not him! And that was amazing! Meeting you guys... down on her knees so she can be face-to-face with the other monsters amazing. to Dr. Cockroach Dr. Cockroach! You can crawl up walls and build a super-computer out of a pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and- *'Dr. Cockroach': And a paper clip! *'Susan Murphy': Amazing! to Missing Link And you! You hardly need an introduction; you're the Missing Link! You personally carried 250 co-eds off Cocoa Beach and still had the strength to fight off the National Guard! *'Missing Link': proudly And the Coast Guard! And also the lifeguard. *'Susan Murphy': Amazing! lands next to the other monsters. B.O.B.! him around so he's facing her Who else could fall from unimaginable heights and end up without a single scratch? *'B.O.B.': to Missing Link Link? *'Susan Murphy': him You. *'B.O.B.': Amazing!roars *'Susan Murphy': to Ash and his friends Ash, who else can possess really powerful creatures that can perform elemental attacks and can become more powerful when evolving? *'Ash Ketchum': Us? *'Susan Murphy': Yes! Amazing! to the Z-Fighters And you guys. You guys also possess strong abilities that can wipe out any villain in particular. Goku, you, your sons, Gohan and Goten, your granddaughter Pan, Vegeta, your son, Trunks and your daughter Bulla. You guys are pure-blooded aliens who you guys call Saiyans but have traits of a human being. Piccolo, you're also an alien but you're more than just that. You were once an evil alien who had the desire to destroy Goku but you slowly changed after meeting Gohan and soon became his ally! *'Piccolo': And mentor. Don't forget that. *'Susan Murphy': Amazing! to Bolt, Mittens and Rhino Bolt, you were once a dog who believed to have super-powers when you were working as a tv star. But you learned how to be a true hero by being yourself. *'Bolt': And believing in myself too. *'Susan': Amazing! to the Looney Toons gang Bugs Bunny, you are more than just a Looney Toon, you're also one of the most popular characters of the show. *'Bugs Bunny': And I wouldn't be this popular without my trusted partner, Daffy. *'Daffy Duck': Aww. Put it there, pal! each other a high-five *'Susan Murphy': Amazing! to Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope and Felix Wreck-It Ralph, you have the strongest ability to smash things with your giant fists which is good! But despite the fact your were programed to be the bad guy, you saved an arcade from a deadly virus. *'Wreck-It Ralph': You got that right! But I couldn't have saved it without Vanellope and Felix! *'Vanellope': Aww, shucks! *'Felix': Give me a hug, you lug! on Wreck-It Ralph to hug him *'Susan Murphy': Amazing! *'Missing Link': Good point, Insecto'! Susan, don't shortchange yourself. *'Susan Murphy': Oh, I'm not gonna shortchange myself. at full height again Ever again. cheers *Susan was about to abduct by Gallaxhar *'Wreck-It Ralph': No way! *'Insectosaurus': (roars) *'Missing Link': Way to go, Insecto! prepares to shoot Insectosaurus Insecto, look out! *'Goku': Hang on! up and flies to the gun *'Gohan': Dad, wait up! along with Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta fly up to assist him, but as they got there Gallaxhar fires the gun at both Insectosaurus and Goku, zapping they both completely. Insectosaurus falls over as Goku flies off to the distance *'Susan Murphy': Goku! Insectosaurus! No!!! ship closes. *'Gohan and Goten': DAD!!! *'Pan': Oh no! Grandpa! *'Piccolo': Come on, everyone! We must find Goku and see if he's alright! *'Vegeta': Yes, Piccolo! Trunks, Goten, Pan, let's go! Everyone else, stay here with the monsters! Z-Fighters fly off to find Goku *'Missing Link': To the rescue The final battle Ending Category:Transcripts